1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a building construction for mounting vertical panels, and relates specifically to a structural glass guardrail system for use on interior and exterior balconies, decks, walkways, landings, and stairways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Glass panel railing systems that utilize thick, glass panels as the sole vertical support are widely used as guardrails and handrails in the construction of commercial and residential building structures. These systems are typically found on elevated surfaces, acting as functional and aesthetically pleasing guardrails. Moreover, structural glass railing systems are preferred by many over other systems utilizing vertical support posts because they present much less obstruction to the visual field. Additionally, structural glass railing systems have less exposed metal in the system, which serves to lower the amount of maintenance associated with the railing.
The base of such systems are typically found in interior applications and mounted directly to the substrate. One example of such a glass guardrail is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,643. This patent discloses a glass guardrail in which the panels are secured directly to the floor structure. Because the base is mounted as a continuous run to the substrate, it acts as a dam that blocks the flow of water when it is installed on an exterior deck, balcony, or landing surface. Consequently, prior art systems such as these are mostly utilized in interior applications where drainage is not an issue.
Designs have been developed that elevate the panels above the ground surface. Examples of these can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,155,540 and 4,690,383. In both of these cases, vertical posts are used to either hold the glass panels directly or to support a top rail that carries the panels. In both cases, the glass panels are positioned above the ground surface. However, in both cases, a full height vertical post is used for support. These posts do form part of the design, but act as visual breaks in the otherwise glass wall. Although these designs do eliminate the damming problem, they do so at the cost of a different visual presentation.
A need therefore exists for a means of suspending the base extrusion above the deck surface, allowing the water and other debris to be evacuated under the railing, and thus creating a system that is applicable to a wide range of exterior applications and that provides a better visual presentation.